


[podfic] It's a Thing

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, M/M, Obliviousness, Podfic, Recorded for Lupercalia, Tim Drake Is Bad At Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "It's going to be a thing." Jason deadpans. "It's going to be athing."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769683) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** [](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Obliviousness, Tim Drake Is Bad At Flirting, Recorded For Lupercalia

 **Length:**  00:50:12  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Its%20a%20Thing_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic isn't actually _about_ Lupercalia, but it was _recorded_ on Lupercalia....and there is a werewolf..... so it counts. Kinda.


End file.
